


Sky Isn’t Very Good With Words

by screamingmoth



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also sky is a total dumbass, only ship the personas, uh yeah it’s pure fluff and embarrassment, we aren’t shipping real ppl here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: the title is very self explanatory. also, i’m sorry if this is ooc, this is the first team crafted fanfic i’ve written since like, 2014.
Relationships: Adam Dahlberg/Tyler "Ty" Warren Ellis
Kudos: 9





	Sky Isn’t Very Good With Words

It was late. Like, why the hell are you awake kinda late. Sky was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. He barely noticed Lox walk in.  
“dude. why the hell are you up??”  
Lox was the first to speak up and it made Sky flinch, hitting his head. “Holy shit man, where did you come from?”  
Sky whipped around, looking Lox up and down for a moment. “the void, duh.” Lox responded with a chuckle and Sky sighed, closing the fridge.  
“I can't sleep. why are you awake?”  
Lox shrugged, adjusting his fringe. Sky’s heart leaped. He’s had a raging crush on Lox for like, a year now and still hasn’t mustered the courage to tell him. It sucked, his heart went and absolutely betrayed him. Now for some reason his best friend, barely illuminated by moonlight, was suddenly the prettiest fucking thing he’s ever seen. He didn’t notice Lox staring at him until he cleared his throat, snapping Sky out of his thoughts.  
“s’there gunk on my face or something?”  
Lox asked with a smirk and Sky stammered. He could feel his face heating up. “no, uh. i kinda zoned out for a second.”  
Sky’s excuse sucked. Lox cocked an eyebrow, and Sky finally thought this was the day he’d die of embarrassment. Not only was he daydreaming infront of his long-time crush and best friend, but this friend caught him doing it.  
“hm. sure.” Lox had this shit-eating smirk on his face. Sky was on fire with embarrassment, suddenly painfully aware of how still he was standing and how cute Lox looked and-  
“i kinda really wanna kiss you on the mouth.”  
Sky blurted out before he realized what he said. Yup, today was the day he died. He just said that, the dumbest sentence in the existence of the english language, to Lox’s face.  
“wow uh.” Lox was caught off guard, eyes wide. His face began to redden. Sky had never wanted to die more, beginning to back away towards the stairs. “nonononono, dude, uh. don’t go!”   
Lox stepped towards Sky, accidentally moving uncomfortably close. Oh my. Sky’s face was burning up, trying to stare at anything but Lox even though he’s Right There, and Lox was a few inches taller than him. Sky stammered quietly, unsure of what to say. Lox stepped back, realizing how close he was.  
“uhm, i’m sorry about that i’m just gonna go-“  
Sky turned to run up the stairs to violently scream into a pillow but Lox grabbed his arm, promptly stopping him.   
“Sky....” Lox said with a soft chuckle, Sky glancing back at him. “you’re adorable.” He murmured. Sky was mentally screaming, his face somehow becoming more red. “and honestly, i kinda wanna kiss you on the mouth too.”  
Sky’s heart skyrocketed. He was still burning up from embarrassment but Damn, this was amazing. He turned to face Lox fully, managing to look the brunette in the eyes. Lox’s cheeks were tinted pink, there was nervousness written all over his face.  
“Really?” Sky asked quietly and Lox nodded, stepping a little closer. Sky slid his hand under Lox’s fringe to rest on his cheek, but Lox hesitated kissing him. Sky took that chance, gently pressing their lips together. Sky’s heart was doing fucking backflips, he was overjoyed. Lox smiled slightly, putting his hands on Sky’s shoulders.  
the kiss broke after a few moments, their foreheads resting against each other. the butterflies in Sky’s stomach were going nuts, but that was alright.  
he was pretty sure he was in heaven.


End file.
